tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Missing Breakdown Train
The Missing Breakdown Train is an episode from the twentieth season. Plot After a long time lack of emergencies, Judy and Jerome become bored at Knapford Station Yard. When Ryan offers to take them to Arlesburgh Harbour they immediately embrace the change in scenery. But after a while, the two Breakdown cranes become unsatisfied at the Harbour, and they decide to ask another engine to take them to a new location. Oliver takes them to a field on Duck's Branch Line and, after becoming even more bored there, Duck takes them to Blue Mountain Quarry. But when Daisy derails to avoid hitting the bull that lives on the Harwick Branch Line, Thomas is sent to find Judy and Jerome at the station yard. Thomas searches but cannot find them there, and tells Ryan, who sets out to find the missing Breakdown train. Ryan travels to each place the cranes went, and finally traces them down at the Blue Mountain Quarry. The two cranes are delighted to finally have another emergency to tend to, and they soon put Daisy safely back on the rails. That evening, The Fat Controller informs Judy and Jerome that it is important to know where they are located when there is an emergency. However, realising that Rocky is not the only crane on the Island, he decides to assign Judy and Jerome to be stationed at the Arlesburgh Yard, so that they can help out when there are accidents on the western part of the Island. Characters * Thomas * Oliver * Ryan * Daisy * Skiff * Judy and Jerome * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * Rocky (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Tidmouth Tunnel * Duck's Branch Line * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * Arlesburgh Yard * Arlesburgh Yard Shed * Blue Mountain Quarry * Blondin Bridge * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks Judy and Jerome's first appearance in an episode. Goofs * When Daisy came off the tracks, she was far away from the tracks after coming off, but in the next scene, she was near the tracks. * Daisy sustains surprisingly little damage following her accident. Additionally, she is dirty after she derails, but is clean when rescued. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US/AUS * Extraordinary Engines Gallery File:TheMissingBreakdownTrainTitleCard.png|Tite card File:TheMissingBreakdownTrainJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese Title Card File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain1.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain2.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain3.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain4.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain5.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain6.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain7.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain8.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain9.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain10.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain11.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain12.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain13.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain14.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain15.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain16.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain17.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain18.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain19.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain20.png|Skiff File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain21.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain22.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain23.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain24.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain25.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain26.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain27.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain28.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain29.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain30.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain31.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain32.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain33.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain34.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain35.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain36.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain37.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain38.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain39.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain40.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain41.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain42.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain43.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain44.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain45.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain46.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain47.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain48.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain49.png|Oliver File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain50.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain51.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain52.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain53.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain54.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain55.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain56.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain57.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain58.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain59.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain60.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain61.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain62.png|Daisy File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain63.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain64.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain65.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain66.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain67.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain68.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain69.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain70.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain71.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain72.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain73.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain74.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain75.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain76.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain77.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain78.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain79.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain80.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain81.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain82.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain83.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain84.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain85.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain86.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain87.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain88.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain89.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain90.png|The Blue Mountain Quarry File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain91.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain92.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain93.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain94.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain95.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain96.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain97.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain98.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain99.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain100.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain101.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain102.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain103.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain104.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain105.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain106.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain107.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain108.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain109.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain110.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain111.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain112.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain113.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain114.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain115.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain116.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain117.png Episode File:The Missing Breakdown Train - British Narration File:The Missing Breakdown Train - American Narration Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes